Jealousy
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: The Devil Bat team is use to hords of fans each morning before school, especially one Anezaki Mamori. But how does she react when she sees fans for a certain twisted quarterback? Hiruma plus fangirls equals Mamori's wrath.


**A/N: I had to get this story off my chest! I couldn't concentrate on updating my other one until I got this written. My apologies! But I all hope you like this! _Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21_**

**Title: Jealousy**

**Genre/Rating: Humor/Romance-ish. T for language.**

**Characters: Mamori, Hiruma, a little of others.**

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

"Mamori-senpai is so beautiful today!"

"Can I have your autograph, Mamori-san!"

"Mamori-san is my idle!"

These and more were nothing new to Anezaki Mamori. As egotistical as it sounded in her head, she had grown use to such overdone praising by other students and practically expected them. She guessed that part of it had to do with being the manager of the Devil Bats; the infamous football team of Deimon High.

But Mamori knew that she wasn't the only one that got such attention like this. And as she looked around the campus of Deimon, she couldn't help but giggle at being so right.

"Wooow, Sena-kun! You're so cool on the field!"

"Monta, you're catching is awesome!"

"Eeeah! Jumonji looks so hot in his uniform!"

"Way to go, Kurita-senpai! You really took 'em down!"

It seemed that, just like her, the other teammates of the Devil Bats had been ambushed by fans as soon as they stepped on Deimon property.

A few more kids surrounded Mamori —the majority of them being gushing boys— and continued to praise her with all kinds of compliments. And as she was just about to return a compliment in thanks, something odd caught her eye.

Over the shoulder of a random boy in her circle she saw a certain figure standing off in the distance by himself, a bubble being blown from his mouth and an AK-47 relaxing lazily over one shoulder.

_'Hiruma-kun...' _Mamori thought sadly, _'You'd have this many fans too...if you didn't always scare them all away.'_

There was a far off movement in the corner of her eye, and she wasn't able to catch it until it got in the line of her vision.

Two first year girls. Long flowing hair, sparkling eyes, ridiculously short skirts, 5 pounds of makeup on each eye, and chests that obviously looked stuffed were making their way toward the loan quarterback.

_'Obviously their not...'_

Just as it seemed like they were going to pass him, they stopped right in front of him, startling both Mamori and Hiruma himself.

"_...they are!'_

She watched as Hiruma popped his gum again, and raised an eyebrow in question.

"The fuck do you two want?"

Both girls giggled and blushed as if they had just been complimented. After a few seconds, they stepped closer to him, causing Hiruma to lean back a little at the loss of personal space.

"Hiruma-senpai!" Both girls squealed simultaneously, "We're your biggest fans!"

Hiruma stared mortifiedly at them with a twitching eye. "What...the...fu--?"

"YA-HA!" The girl's pumped their fists in the air and cheered at the same time.

"Oh! And we made you obento!" They sprung their hands forward and held out two colorfully decorated boxes with neatly decorated and equally colorful bows.

It felt like a volcano had suddenly exploded inside Mamori, and hat lava burned her vision red.

Who did they think they were? To be _that_ close to Hiruma. To be _that_ worshipful. To be _that _spastic about him...

...But obviously she didn't care. Nope, didn't care at all. Hiruma could have as many big chested, short skirted, makeup caked fans as he wanted. After all, it didn't have anything to do with her. Besides, the girls obviously thought nothing of the horrible rumors that traveled through the halls of the school about the psychotic quarterback of Deimon and his infamous Devil's Handbook, so it wouldn't be long before the two floozies ran away screaming and begging for mercy.

_'It's almost as if I'm being Jea—No! Most certainly not that! This is completely professional! As the manager, its only right to keep all my player's images golden! ALL of them!'_

She was so very tempted to turn away and focus on the now larger crowd that gathered around her, but no matter how many times she tried to turn her head, it didn't seem like it wanted to move.

It was slightly surprising –and horrifically relieving-- when Mamori saw Hiruma turn around and walk off as if the girls weren't even there to begin with.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun!" One of the girls called sweetly, running up and wrapping her arms around one of his to stop him from leaving.

By the time Mamori got the slightest bit of control back into her being, she noticed that she was already at Hiruma's side. Behind her was the surrounding circle of admirers, the majority of them laying on the ground and the rest staring at her with horrified expressions.

She reached out and clasped Hiruma's other arm tightly in her hand, which took him by surprise and confusion at how he hadn't noticed her before.

The atmosphere around the four had turned suffocating and deadly still. Mamori looked up from her bangs and stared at the devilish quarterback with malicious eyes.

"Hiruma-kun," she called blankly, "we're going to be late."

"What do you mean? The bell hasn't even ra--" He didn't even finish his sentence before Mamori started walking away, almost dragging the quarterback with her and out of the girl's filthy grasp.

"H-Hey! Wait, Hiruma-kun!" The girl's called after him.

In one swift move, Mamori turned back around, giving them a single heated look that could possibly melt pure steel and evaporate a whole ocean.

In a single second, the girls were possibly miles away, dirt trailing behind their speedy retreat.

Mamori continued walking and didn't stop until she reached one side of the large school.

"Oi! Oi! This is the last fucking time I'm gonna tell you to let go, fucking manager! You're stretching the sleeve of my outfit!" He yanked away his arm harshly out of her tight grasp and shook out his sleeve.

Mamori blinked a few times, her eyes changing back from dark and deadly pools to soft, sky-blue orbs. '_What...just happened?'_

She found herself suddenly staring at curious, annoyed, and bewildered aqua colored eyes, which were only about a foot away from her own. Hiruma stood over her and scrutinized every inch of her face. His upper lip twitched. His eyes narrowed. He cocked his head back slightly.

"What happened back there, fucking manager?"

"Eh..." Mamori could feel her face starting to heat up. What _had _happened back there?

"N-Nothing..."

He snorted and folded his arms. _"Nothing?"_

She nodded. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" He leaned closer to Mamori and searched the odd expression on her face for traces of anything.

"W-What?! I told you it was nothing!" She shot back indignantly, albeit hesitant

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Well, it was!"

A very awkward silence passed between the two. Mamori kept her head down to hide the darkening blush. Hiruma kept his same straight and cross-armed posture, continuing to stare at her.

And then something clicked within the devil's brain, and a malignant idea was already brewing.

Slowly and smoothly, Hiruma began walking over to Mamori. Noticing this, she took a step back. With every step he made forward she took a step back until her back was against the school's brick wall. Red warning flags were waving through her brain as she noticed that he was getting closer and closer to her.

_'What is he--"_

"Well then," he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess if it's _nothing, _I'll just go back to those fan-brats of mine and have some of their obento. After all, I can't _possibly_ deny my fans of their favorite quarterback, now can I, fucking manager?"

Bingo

He watched as the reactions he expected came to life.

She looked like she had just been slapped; her facial expression open mouthed and eyes wide. Following that was a deep red color that stained the flesh on her face. Her lips puckered. Her jaw trembled. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

She was a bomb waiting to explode, Hiruma thought comically. 3...2...1...

"Fine! Go on ahead! Like I care if you chose to hang out with girls that look like every man's favorite blow-up doll!" Mamori folded her arms over her heaving chest and glared daggers at the boy that was now only inches away from her.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the entire situation of the two changed...so much so that it had Mamori debating whether or not this whole thing was a dream.

Thin, lanky, nicely polished fingers followed by large calloused hands laid flat against the wall on each side of Mamori, nearly inches away from her face. The breath left her lungs once she realized that Hiruma had dipped his head down to level hers, so close that the brunette was sure that if she moved even slightly, their noses would touch.

Which, in Mamori's suspicion, was what Hiruma wanted.

And she was right. Hiruma's trademark grin appeared, only half the size than the usual face-splitting ones. It was just enough for her to see his sharp canines and a jolt of shivers cascaded down her spine.

He moved in a little closer and brushed the tip of his nose with hers slowly, all the while their eyes locked in a heated gaze of sky blue and aqua.

Mamori was so transfixed in the overpowering color of aqua that her brain had to work twice as fast just to acknowledge the fact that someone was talking.

"Jealousy, dear manager," he whispered, "is a dish served only to _entice_...wouldn't you agree?"

She didn't..._couldn't_ say anything. It was like she was turned to stone by the eyes of Medusa herself.

Hiruma took advantage of her stillness and moved his head to where his lips were mere inches away from her ear. He blew softly, and the aroma of mint gum suffocated every sense in her being.

And, in a single blink of an eye, every lustful urge, every body-tingling sensation, every vision-fogging thought was gone.

It took a few blinks to fully understand the surrounding Mamori found herself in. One minute she was in a fog-induced minty setting, and the next she's standing against a brick wall in the shaded part of the school and staring at the retreating form of a tall blond boy.

"Ah...wha.."

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma thew his head back and cackled. He suddenly held both arms up; a pen in one hand, and familiar looking little black book in the other.

"Devil Bat manager and Disciplinary Committee member Anezaki Mamori _viciously_ assaults the Devil Bat quarterback Hiruma Youichi in an act of rage and bitter jealousy! Why, fucking manager, I don't know whether to be flattered or thankful! I mean...after all..."

He turned back to look at her, and his grin was at full force. "A genius cannot appreciate his succeeded experiment unless the lab rat is acknowledged for their part."

Mamori, know having complete brainpower once more, fully understood his comment in seconds.

That sly, cunning, son of a...

"HIRUMA-KUN!!"

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N: yay, I'm done! I'm horrible at endings...so I hope this one was good! Don't worry, I will MOST DEFINANTLY finish my other story!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are wonderful!**

_**-Joker and the Thief **_


End file.
